User talk:Skittycat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UlrichxYumi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) welcome Hey skitty cat. welcome to the wiki. Most of our article quality sucks so your help would be appreciated. BTW, your pic looks hot. ^_^ I am here to help you :D NP. Enjoy your time here and if you have any questions just message me or odd. I am here to help you 18:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Skittycat! Of course I don't mind you editing. You can help us with Fight to the Finish and many other pages if you have the time. That page has very little info (only one line). Keep up the good work! -OddDellaRobbia003- Keep it up Keep up the good work! Your doing a great job Skit! At this rate, you just might pass me on the ranking :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna learn? Hey skitty wanna learn how to use the episode templates like I do? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's how ya do it All you have to do is copy your image name, then insert the 'episode infobox' template. After that, you type in 'File:' and insert your file name. then put in the season number under 'season number' and the episode number under '''episode number'. Then publish! Here's a quick video I made to show you how to do it! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I forgot to show you how to put in the previous and proceeding episode. (I haven't been doing it lately because I've been a bit lazy. LOL) Just 'click here.' [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: p s Yeah, I admit I am a tiny bit of a show off. XD and of course I won''t laugh. I was new to wikia at one time, and I will give you as much time as you need to adjust. Making mistakes is apart of learning. Besides, I have admin and rollback rights in case you screw up a page, so it's all good. ^_^ Also, to save you time and effort. Check out this site. It's the official code lyoko page. It's inactive but the site still works. Click on Lyoko news and then click summary's! You will have full access to all the summaries for all the episodes. You are more than free to copy and paste them onto the wikia. If you don't get it just watch this video. Another invaluable resource is this site. It's a french site, but I took the liberty of putting it in english mode, so You can navigate it easier. Again, you are more than free to copy info, upload images, and more from the site. I of course, have other priorities such as my neopets wiki and my interest in thunder cats, which is why I have given you the link's to these hidden treasure's. I'll still drop in though and continue to edit around here though. Oh, and don't worry, I'll take care of the giving credit where it's due. Although, if you want to, feel more than free to do so. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem I'm glad I could help. Don't worry, I'll still help around. After all, I 'AM' an admin. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Formats! Oh, I forgot to tell you. I would like it if you could format the episode pages like this page. I'll add the pictures (you can do 'em if you wanna) but if you could do the ''synopsis and trivia ''part, that would be really helpful! :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sure Sorry, nature called :3 Anyway, If you could add the part about the origianl title to the trivia section that would be better.Oh, and the part about how it was skipped in france should go in the trivia too. The top part should go exactly like this '''Lab Rat '''is the 13'th episode of season 4 and the 78'th episode of Code Lyoko. Pretty much like bragging rights [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOLZ! I hope we can make this wiki become epic! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Nothing really to complain about. It's fine. Just clone copy that format to the other episode pages, and we're goin places :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile There ya have it skitty. That's the real me on my profile page. Feel free to be surprised that I'm black, I won't be offended. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) XD XD, I didn't know I looked that good, lol. Thanks. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) GTG Hey skity I gotta go. Later! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 00:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) back Ok, Skitty I'm back. Wow, you totally got to work... O.o! Lemme help ya out :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Time zone LOL, I totally forgot you live in the united 'kingdom' and I live in the united 'states. What time is it for you? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IT's EVENING! It's about 5:58 PM here in california in the united states! You must have the best parents EVER! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) oh.. LOL, never mind, I just read your message. Yeah.. America is the most... COMPLEX country ever. The united states of america is a country formed of different states. Inside those states are countys. I live in the state of california in Los angeles county. Sorry, If it seems like I'm talking to you slow. And yeah, I said the same thing when they said to go back to school on august 15'th. Is it true other countries think we're slow? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :D sorry for the confusion. Your a cool gal skitty. ^_^ I gtg work on my neopets wiki (I know it's childish but it's still fun). It's fun talking to you :) Later! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) YOUR AN ADMIN BABY!!!! Hey baby! your an admin! I got odd to hook us up! I'm a crat (due to having the most edits on this wiki + my overall experience) and your an admin, due to your looks and determination. ^_^ All a crat does is promote other ppl to adminship + the admin rights. Sorry for callin ya baby, but I'm excited! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 04:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) whoops Hey skitty, sorry I couldn't get on today. It's the 10'th anniversary of 9-11 in america so I was pretty much outside. I'll be back tommorow. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Done Ok. I have given you Admin, Rollback and ChatMod rights. I have also given Mr. Admin bureaucrat rights. If you have any queries about rights, you know where to contact me. Have a good day! -OddDellaRobbia003- 10:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) heeey! Goood morning! Well, it's 3 pm your time... so good afternoon! :D I'm already on the nicholas page. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 16:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) herb and nicholas page? Since, herb and nicholas have never really seperated, and they don't have distinct character qualities, shouldn't we have just a herb and nicholas page? even the official lyoko site categorize them together. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 16:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) whoops whoops, sorry. I should make a difference when putting in the us and france air dates. :3 I'll fix it up. Thanksfor telling me. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 18:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) try it Ok. I just patched it up. Better? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 18:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) front page construction Hey skitty. I uploaded the source and templates from my neopets wiki front page, and I am now integrating it for this wiki! Ignore the wonky text! Everything is gonna look great. I'm already on it! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 19:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I gotta go somewhere Hey skitty. It's 7:51 am my time. I'm going somewhere today so I won't be back around 5PM my time. You can see what time it is where I'm at on my user page. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 14:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:hey! :) Umm.. if you could grab some images and make galleries for the episodes that would be good. On a smaller scale, what you could do is categorize or delete these pages. Isn't having options fun?! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I'm the head crat! It's my duty to stay ahead of you! ''XD'' ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) it's cool I read the message, b4 it went bat censored crazy, it's just another wiki glitch. ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 15:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Help my EX girlfirend is on Chat and she is Cuzzesing me out can you come to chat and kick banned her It's cool. More time for me to stay ahead on the badge nranking. :D Good luck and study hard! Best wishes skitty! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The Troll Alert "Crude" is more like it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry I had family matters to attend to. I was gone for longer than expected. Thank you skitty for handling the situation and tell per ankh I said thanks for telling me about it. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 03:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You're most welcome! I'm glad to be here! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Concerning OddDellaRobbia003's page No, it's not just you. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Yes, something went screwy on my account. I tried to edit my user page to see if I could still gain access to the editor, and the thing just went haywire. I'm currently fixing it. I've gotten access to the editor again. -OddDellaRobbia003- 08:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) welcome back! Welcome back to the wiki! I'm sure you won't be here as often but it's good to have you when we can. I've been busy on other wiki's so it's really good to have a consistent editor like you around! ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo! (whistles) Ji wants your attention on Userblog:Ji Robinson/Updating templates, articles and images. 11 comments down. 17:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) That last message was me. I forgot to check the remember my log in box. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry I blocked him. It's just that, no matter how bad it may be, I NEVER make a move without another sysop's permission. I'm not the only one here, so I need more than just my opinion to do something. That's why. Next time, I'll be a bit more stern? Better? :3 ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Woohoo! It looks like I'm not the only grammar freak here! It's nice to meet new people, especially in this wiki. Max042599 11:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) cool Well, I'm glad we're on good terms ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 20:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) O.o Don't talk about yourself like that skit. Just ''relax''. ^_^ And I dunno how I keep gettin those badges either. Must be "Odd" Luck. LOL ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 20:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. ^_^ Can you meet me on chat? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm here on chat! do ya see me? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How's your french? I found this EPIC code lyoko site that could be a BIG HELP. It's in french though. Do you have basic french skills? I need your help! Can you see if there's an "english button" on the site that could turn the site into english? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 19:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but relax Chill, skit! You can tell me what you want. You don't have to be all modest. Be yourself! ^_^ That's a great idea. I can make a Tower template for you. I'll get on it right away. Also, to create a template just click add page and then type in Template:what ever the title is [[User:Ji Robinson|--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' Vid Just incase your a visual learner, here's a video to show you what I mean. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' It-is-done TAADAAA! Behold! *drum roll* the sector template! :D [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' Heads up I found an awesome stat page from the "gold mine site". It shows the points of the lyoko warriors for each episode. especially helpful. Also, I think that the name of the director and writers should be somewhere in the episode guide. I trust your french skills. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 19:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC)' congrats! I just noticed you have over 1000 points on the leader board! Great job! ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 17:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC)' Great job great job on the episodes! The episode template is really detailed now thanks to you! ^_^ Also I took out the red in my sig. hopefully it's easy on the eyes. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) gallery pages? What do you think about having gallery pages in the templates? Take young justice wiki for example. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ok yea, I like how they do it too. (plus, I'm an avid fan of DC comics in general ^_^) I took out the red in my signature template, I don't know why it's doing that :( I'm busy with school stuff (still) soI'll fix the templates later. Have a good one. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Skittycat! You now have over 1000 edits! Way to go! [[User:Ji Robinson|'Congratulations on']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'your 1000']] 03:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :D You deserve it skit. You've been more than a great editor! Sorry you had to remove it manually. O.o [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) on to the hard stuff We (you for the most part) did a great job on the episodes! Now on to the more...Tiring duties. The characters. They need serious article and grammar clean up. Are you up for it?! (Of course, I'm helping too) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I messed with Aelita's personality a little bit, and I'm gonna add a quote soon. Remember skitty, If it seems like much, or you wanna take a break, just lemme know. I don't wanna burn out my most valued contributor! ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Reviewer As of now, you are a reviewer of my projects in FastPencil! You just need to click accept aand you'll be able to read my book. ^_^ Ok, just asking. Don't worry skitty, it's a 'wiki. You're free to edit if you feel something is misplaced or your feeling "picky". You've got a pretty chill crat so I don't really worry about that type of stuff :) [[User:Ji Robinson|--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) sounds like a plan. BTW, I found this and I'm thinking about using this info in the monster template. What do you think? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Erm...yesh. ':3' Feel free though to rip apart anything that the translator messed up. ':D' [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) sure! I'll update it right away! Nice avatar! :D [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) cool Good point skitty! That is an epic coincidence! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] how's it goin? How's your laptop status? Are you back yet or are you just dropping by? oh and I made a crown for you! BTW, it's veterans day in America! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Thank you Skittycat. I wasn't really sure if you'd like it, but after your reaction, it seems I did a great job! I also see you posted it on your user profile. I'm really glad you like my crown ':3' What did you do on remembrance day? I don't have any people in the military in my family so I just hung out ang gave reverence to those who are currently serving. BTW, my birthday is on November 23! ''TEN DAYS TILL I TURN 14! ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :) It seems our countries have alot in common. You're never old to me skittycat. We're only 4 years apart. ^_^ I would love to visit you if I was old enough :3 [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, My bad. It must be awesome to see the "factory" in real life huh? I do hear london is really cool though. That would be awesome, although, I would be considerably taller. :P I'm 6ft and I'm only 14. ^_^ :: [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 01:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry for not signing off. And actually I have seen you in real life. I looked up your real name on Facebook (I hope thats not stalking O.o). I found your profile (you have very weak profile security):3 :::You have the CUTEST baby picture and it seems you had a happy middle school/Highschool. . ^_^ :::I wish I could say the same about my middleschool experiences, but it's not ''exactly a fairytale :( :::BTW, I added my sig to my pervious post. ::: [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 01:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Omg Lol I didn't mean to stalk, but I guess everyone does. ^.^ I know your not old, your just, old'ER'. It's cool though, you never sound old to me skittycat. :3 I'll leave you alone on the computer stuff. When it's fixed, it's fixed. As long as you keep your pretty face on this wiki, it's fine with me :3 BTW, I do agree with you that we will need a new admin in the future! Because some anons keep deleting pages. O.o [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ideas?! I'm happy for you! Since, we're a community I'll make a blog to asking what photo and we want to use for the card. What do you want the caption to say? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I'll keep editing! :) Alex531 21:56, November 17, 2011 (UTC) recap Today, at around 5 am my time, an anon cleared 50% of our pages. He's also done this on 4 other wikis. he also made some... inappropiate comments. Me and alex reverted the vandalism of the vandal on this iwki and we wont be seeing him until 2015. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, rubbish. It's okay to say that it was some bull$h!t. ^_^ Good idea on the image. wannachat? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) your right. I'll keep the language down. BTW, I'm on chat. my internet just went down momentarily. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your message. I saw the one on Ji's page too. This vandalizm thing is crazy so I'm trying to do my part to help. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon so I can concentrate on editing pages again. Cheers! Alex531 21:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Meh? No thank you for me for finding the pages and being the one to notice? :'( *sniffle* Real nice.Skqueeble 22:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You're very much welcome. I hope I can continue to assist in the blocking X.A.N.A.'s helpers. Lol. Skqueeble 22:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's an idea, you could grant a new user status called "Patrol&Report". It's basically self explainatory, patrol the site, report the vandalizations. Y'know? It's a pretty easy job. Skqueeble 22:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No problema, chica. Skqueeble 23:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I,m talking to you from my iPhone via a Starbucks connection. Desperate, I know but I want to let you know I'm still here I assume the poster of the above message is Ji. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|('Talk')]] 07:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) WARNING! "Colourful" language is on the MMO Lyoko concept page. It's in the comments. Please rectify. From your local wiki Search&Report. Skqueeble 21:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat. Skqueeble 22:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I-WILL-RETURN! Skitty, I apologize SOOOOO much. I'm at a starbucks right now and I won't be here for long. My dad forgot to pay the internet bill and they shut down our internet while we were chatting. I feel so bad for leaving you like that but things were outta my control. I see you guys have created a buddy system for fighting vandalism and I see that, based on my talkpage, we had another Troll . -_-" Unfortunately, I won't be back on for a couple more days due to the internet wi-fi being ... ya know, gone. Plus, wednesday is my b-day, thursday is thanksgiving, and friday is black friday (super sale day across every store in the friggin country). I know it seems like a bunch of bull but frankly, I'm pissed too, that I can't help my own wiki, but that's the way it is. Major thanks to all of you, for staying strong through my absence and I will return soon, hopefully by next monday or this weekend. I miss you and the rest of the group. Also, I went to the L.A. auto show on saturday. But, it sorta sucked because, I felt guilty leaving you guys :( And please make sure to update the front page poll every week. BTW, Anything you and Odd see fit, '''DO IT'. You two are incharge, unless max decides to wake up from his slumber. If you see any vandals spamming, ban 'em all to he!!. These are my words and happy thanksgiving to the rest of the team. :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW yes that was me, who sent that half-butt message from my i-phone. we stopped by another starbucks and I felt compelled to leave you guys a message, although we stayed briefly at the starbucks so I typed what I could from my I-phone. Again, hopefully, I wll return by this weekend or next monday. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks skittycat! I'm glad you like the headers! Wow, that's a far cry from my time. It's only 1:00 pm here! BTW, when is your birthday? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL! BTW, I saw your blog again. I didn't know you watched the weekenders?! That show was so funny! You have some really funny gifs/images. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I should really pay attention O.o You might be able to find some episodes of the weekenders on Youtube. BTW, I'm gonna upload some video of my time at the L.A. auto show in 5 min. How's your real life goin for ya? Anything, fun? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) sounds like your busy for the holidays. I've got a vacation and I don't have to go back to school till monday. I also get a 3 week winterbreak in december! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It's all good One of the great things about going to school online is no homework over the weekend AND no homework during breaks. ^_^ Meh, the holidays are in session and I know your busy, so edit when you can. Just stick with the episode images or fix anything you see that doesn't look right. It's gonna be pretty laxed the next couple weeks. But I'll be vigilant for vandals. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism alert Hello Skitty, I've found a pervy comment on the page Fight to the Finish. If you could please delete that one and the one under it, I'd be happy. That is all I've found thus far. And this has been Search&Report. Skqueeble 14:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Answers wiki? I'm thinking about making a code lyoko answers wiki. An answers wiki looks like' this. Whaddya think? [[User:Ji Robinson|--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I sure as heck wouldn't mind monitoring it. BTW, Thanks for continuing to add images to the episode pages. I appreciate what your doing :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I sure wouldn't mind the help ^_^ BTW, I use a desktop. So much more easier :) I'm also get my butt back on the fan fic wiki and continue adding fanfics. I've been lagging around a bit. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I uess your right. Your doing fine skit, thanks though. I'll call you to the rescue if I need you. ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL + O.o Thanks. LOlz, check this out. Crazy $h!t happens in america lemme tell ya,. XD [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Have a good one Yeah it is a crazy world. Have a great time in france! Try to vlog about it if you can! Just in case you don't know, Vlogging means making a blog with videos. ^_^ BTW, I just made the answers wiki and I'm working on the theme. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) one demand I have one supreme command for you skittycat.' AS HEAD BEUARCRAT OF THIS WIKI I DEMAND YOU TO'..... get the he!! off the computer cause it's late and have fun b4 you take off. Catch some z's sis! :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) welcome back!! *royal trumpets* Welcome home oh beautiful queen skittycat! :3 How was your journey to france? Did you take any video/photos!? ^.^ BTW, I fixed up the front page. The news is in it's place :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I couldn't help but notice that you have "Skitty" in your username, and Skitty is a Pokemon. I'm guessing you like Pokemon? Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 19:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I'm the only person who actually ''noticed? Wow. People must be forgetting about Pokémon. :( Wanna be friends? Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 00:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 21:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAYYY!!!! No one told me yesterday was your birthday! >:0 Now I feel all late. Anyhoo happy birthday and I hope you had a good one~ :) Alex531 21:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, Tanx for the welcome. Don't have a lot of experience with Wiki interfaes yet, so I'm still trying to find my way around a bit. I've been wondering though (see also my 1st blog post) maybe it'd be useful to add a section to the main page? Locations. At first I thought the Wiki was severely lacking information concerning locations and other stuff. Then to find out that this information most definitly is on the Wiki, it's just not referenced very easy. Hello Girly-Girl Hey Skittle. Anything new? Meet me on chat 3 hours after this is posted. If you can't, oh well, tell Ji me said hi. B'ai, laterz, adios, etc. 20:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) My signature I did leave a signature, it just doesn't link for some odd reason. My signature is currently: B'ai, laterz, adios, etc. 23:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok i will never do that again want to be friends. thanks thanks for the help your a good friend.Supershemy 15:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) number1 hello skittycat trust me my goal is to be number1 so watch out.Supershemy 17:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) okay okaySupershemy 22:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry for everything I have done to the wiki.Will you forgive me?Supershemy 00:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) How old are you? How old are you?Supershemy 03:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem. All in a days work I suppose lol. Alex531 17:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I have created a new page, its called science and I want you to check it out.Supershemy 17:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete cutscenes?Supershemy 18:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) bye I will just leave the wiki if that is what you want.Supershemy 18:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) okay okaySupershemy 18:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Want to learn how to speak jamaican? website On what website should I go on to get information on code lyoko?Supershemy 20:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you check my wiki please its called lyokointerface wikiSupershemy 20:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) information I only wanted to collect information about code lyoko.I registered because there was some information that I needed to register for.Supershemy 00:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you change it back I changed it because those words did no sound rightSupershemy 01:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ID cards Can I recreate the page ID cards?Supershemy 23:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Skitty! Seems like there's been lots of stuff going on here; I spent 20 minutes going through all the notifications in my e-mail. Anyway, I've seen a new guy around, someone called Supershemy, it would seem. Appears that something's going on. Mine filling me in? I think I can spare some time, but I'll have to update my other wiki for the new "Jump" update soon. Agent 003 (Talk) January 03, 2012 @ 11:29 (UTC) BTW, I've tried to clean up the ID Card page. Is it better now? Agent 003 (Talk) January 03, 2012 @ 11:58 (UTC) Hi skittycatStarboyakeam 21:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I want to know you betterStarboyakeam 22:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you Did you know that starboyakeam is my cousinSupershemy the best of all 19:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) How How do i put pages in categories Can Can you change your profile picture pleaseSupershemy the best of all 23:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No no worrysSupershemy the best of all 20:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) dont think supershemy and I are the same just because we are cousinsStarboyakeam 19:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And again sorry about the damage i have doneSupershemy the best of all 17:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC)